1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular to a connector in which a plurality of protection components is provided.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advancement of science and technology as well as the rapid development of semiconductor industry, computer has become a necessary electronic product in our daily life. Recently, owing to the rapid development of Internet, a user can use one computer to access the Internet for browsing data and communicating with other users in the Internet.
In addition to novel wireless network technology, a mother board of the modern computer is provided with a network connector, such as RJ-45 connector. The network connector is electrically connected to an external cable, thereby connecting the computer to the Internet.
However, the above-mentioned external cable such as the network line or an optical fiber cable, is usually provided outside a building. Thus, when a high voltage is generated in the external cable due to static electricity or lightening, the high voltage will be conducted to the network connector of the computer by the external cable, which makes the mother board electrically connected to the network connector to burn down. In view of this, the existing network connector is provided with a surge protection component, whereby the problem that the computer suffers damage or burns down due to the transient high voltage can be solved.
There are several reasons for high-voltage surge generation. Thus, the value of the generated high-voltage surge cannot be expected. If the generated high-voltage surge is larger than the maximum of the surge protection component which it can withstand, the sure protection component cannot block the surge completely. Further, even the sure protection component blocks the surge, a small current may still pass through the surge protection component to generate a voltage entering the connector. As a result, the generated voltage is still larger than the working voltage of the integrated circuit (IC) inside the connector, so that the integrated circuit (IC) may burn down.